1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front passenger seat airbag that is accommodated in an instrument panel in front of a front passenger seat of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
In the related art, a front passenger seat airbag is disclosed in JP-A-2009-56976. In the front passenger seat airbag of the related art, the following portions are disposed at an occupant's side when the front passenger seat airbag is completely inflated: a concave portion that is formed at a lateral center so as to be concave toward the front, and two protrusion portions that protrude to the rear relative to the concave portion on right and left sides of the concave portion. The concave portion and the protrusion portions are disposed along a vertical direction. In the front passenger seat airbag with this configuration, a circumferential portion of an accommodating portion of the instrument panel for accommodation of the airbag supports a portion of the front passenger seat airbag which is positioned in front of the protrusion portions when the front passenger seat airbag is completely inflated. The right and the left protrusion portions protruding to the rear receive the right and the left shoulders of the occupant who moves to the front. Thereafter, in a state where the right and the left shoulders are restrained by the right and the left protrusion portions, the front passenger seat airbag receives the occupant in order for the head of the occupant to enter the concave portion between the protrusion portions.
However, for example, when the instrument panel of the vehicle equipped with the front passenger seat airbag of the related art has a small exterior thickness dimension in the vertical direction, or when the instrument panel protrudes to the rear in a small distance from the accommodating portion for the accommodation of the airbag, a gap may occur between the airbag and the instrument panel when the airbag is completely inflated. For this reason, the instrument panel cannot support the airbag quickly when the airbag is completely inflated, and there is still room for improvement in ensuring a satisfactory occupant protection performance.